


A pleasent break

by Ziren



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Regrets, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, consultant Gilgamesh, father and child issue, first fic, love for Mordred, mentions of Various saber faces, slight mention of nightingale x Latoria Alter, the ever lasting fight of Saber Artoria and Archer Gilgamesh, these two have alot of potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziren/pseuds/Ziren
Summary: Siting on the ledge of a window in hall in humanities’ last bastion is the wise king of Babylonia, king Gilgamesh during one of his very rare breaksa short one shot where wise king and Latoria talk about past, present and future.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A pleasent break

**Author's Note:**

> hello all dear readers.  
> this is my first fic so if there is any problem in any form please mention it in comments.  
> wise king and Latoria... why there is no fic about them???they have great dynamic together. the lack of fics about them was the trigger for me to rise from my slumber and write something for them.  
> i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> so lets jump into the story...

Siting on the ledge of a window in a hall in humanities’ last bastion is the wise king of Babylonia, king Gilgamesh during one of his very rare breaks. Being a workaholic when alive, now that he is servant, he won’t even have the defects of human body, so he works nearly 24 hours a day.  
From babysitting his other selves to deploying in mini singularities, from helping to solve problem between heroic spirits to giving them advice on several different topics. (although he mostly calls them mongrels.) but sometimes he would just brag to Ritsuka About being bored in Chaldea and nagging that he shouldn’t have come here which all led him to his current situation as heroic spirit consultant.  
All that aside right now wise king is not thinking about Chaldea, end of humanity, king of magic, or anything in the present time. He is thinking of one place. Uruk. The flourished city of Uruk, the hard working people in city, his ziggurat, Sidury, the northern wall, Dingirs, he is not grieving. Actually he is proud of his kingdom, that he was able to see it till the end of it alongside Fujimaru and Mash. Sure it was hard to see all those glories get destroyed by a beast made of humanities evil even though he had envisioned it all thanks to his special eyes. He remembers the face of those he summoned to his side to fight for him. And of course they are all here in Chaldea so he doesn’t need to go through his memories to remember their faces. He would have to admit that Uruk was truly his home. And the best home cause nothing will be less than perfect under his command.  
Lost in thoughts he didn’t felt like paying attention to the approaching footsteps until they reached him and stopped. Probably another servant in need of his wisdom, he thought:” don’t you see I’m busy thinking you- ooh, such a rare sight to behold.”  
In front of him is one of the servants who he had talked with quite rarely but enjoyed it every single time. The lion king, Artoria Pendragon is standing right in front of him.  
“it is a rare sight to find you resting too, wise king.” Said Artoria Pendragon, sitting on the other end of ledge in her casual blue coat which did not help to hide her rather… subtle bosom.  
She stared out of window to the cruel dance of snowflakes” well it is as rare as seeing the lion king somewhere else than cafeteria, with her royal knights or training ground that is if she is not in a singularity.” Said Gilgamesh wearing his signature smirk. Latoria raised an eyebrow” looks like you did you’re studies well wise king.” Resting his chin on his palm” huh, of course I look out every servant here. It’s all to fill my time and save me from boredom of life in this era. It’s just that at the same time it helps Fujimaru and other mongrels.” It was a lie, Gilgamesh doesn’t simply care for what do others do expect when he was expected to organize or give order, like with his other selves. (specially his Archer counterpart, because a day wouldn’t pass by if he doesn’t try to claim the saber class of the same women sitting in front of him and of course, be sent flying back meters away.)  
well no matter the class or age, the king of heroes has always had interest in saber faces. In wise king case this lancer Pendragon piqued his interest the most. Being their maturity, both being great kings whom people looked upon or other things. Wise kings always had an eye out for her and that of course didn’t go unnoticed by a single green headed individual with baggy long white shirt” is that so? But nevertheless your endeavors are appreciated and needed.” said Latoria, going stoic again and glancing at the storm for the second time. Her green eyes were not at the scenery displayed in front of her and it was obvious her mind was wandering somewhere else. A minute or two passed. Not wanting to waste time thinking, he asked” is something bothering you king of knights?” brought back to reality by him, she paused a moment, forming an acceptable enough answer to present” no, not bothering, just thinking about Camelot, Britain, glory of my time…. And how it was burnt down in front of me by my very own son.”  
“ho? Do you regret you’re king ship then??”  
“no, not my kingship. I was decent king for Britain, I just think that I could have prevented Camlann if I was a better parent. Seeing Mordred now, I think I understand what she really wanted from me, and I could have made a capable ruler out of her, as I see her potential now in master’s hand and by his command. I…... never saw Mordred as my son. Influence of Morgana left me to assume that Mordred can’t be good. I saw her as an enemy sent by fate to finish my courtship, and because of those visions, I didn’t try to consulate with Mordred, even ignored her and at last pushed her away which all led to her rebellion. My only regret is Mordred, even though it wouldn’t change anything.” Said Latoria sadness shadowing over her figure, hardening her eyes, her strong shoulders slumbered.  
As for Gilgamesh, he was thinking of the mentioned saber, who he liked to call ‘lion cub’. First time, The cub came to him for advice, finding a way to finally confront her fathers. Most of them were in bad blood with her expect for three. The two lancer Pendragons reached out for her themselves, which shocked whole Chaldea. (from then that day is celebrated as’ father and child’ day.) and the third one is the original male Pendragon which looks out for Mordred from the shadows and showing himself when needed. That seriously made Gilgamesh think his class is assassin like the other delusional teen saber face who is an assassin. These three left enough impact on Mordred to make her try and confront her fathers. (and more importantly, why she calls them father while most of them are female is still a mystery for wise king.) the saber of the red is certainly under wild hunt and the maddened nurse care. Gilgamesh is still amused about how those three came together as a family.  
Looking back at the lancer in front of him he says” I wonder if there is any gain regretting that. I’m not saying that having regrets is untoward as I used to have regret for Enkidu’s death but he is here now so there is no use for anguish, what I am trying to say lion king, is that instead of whining over the past you should enjoy the present and plan for the future as the lion cub is alive and well, on good terms with you, so you should focus on her and centralize your attention on having pleasant experiences with her.” Latoria spend moments comprehending what wise king said then nodding in agreement, even after reaching out for Mordred, she mostly avoided her thinking it was the best choice” your saying is just. i think i should start experiencing parenting…... You are really wiser than your Archer self. and please I demand you stop calling me the lion king.” Locking eyes with king of knights” as for me, all my maturity and wisdom comes from my time with Enkidu and my quest for immortality herb, as for the second issue, what should I call you then? I won’t call you king of knights or Artoria cause it shall breed misunderstanding if any other you are around and I won’t have time to solve it, maybe I should call you lioness?” the hint of playfulness in his voice, made a very little glimpse of smile crept its way to Latoria’s face as she said” Latoria would suffice as everyone calls me.” Gilgamesh asked smiling” then, Latoria I ask you, will you be present in Iskandar’s banquet?”  
“banquet of kings you mean? Well as he described there will be good food and even better company so I don’t see reason not be present, how about you, wise king?” said Latoria still keeping that glimpse of smile” I didn’t have plans for it but it seems I need to change my schedule a bit…” Gilgamesh went into wise mode trying many ways to put this banquet in his schedule. That made Latoria realize one thing” ah, I’m sorry for taking your time of break, it was inconsiderate of me.”  
“never say that Latoria. Talking with you is always a- “  
wise king was cut off by a distance shout  
” I’m sick of your behavior king of heroes, if you don’t cease your act I will be forced to take countermeasures against you.”  
“OHHHHHH? What do you think you can do little king? Instead of being honored as I deem you worthy of being my-OY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WOMAN?”  
“EXECA- “  
By then both older kings had sprinted toward the source of argument to stop calamity from befalling Chaldea.

**Author's Note:**

> well how was it?? tell me your opinions in comments  
> it took me a while to gain enough confidence to publish anything here as English is not my mother tongue. and a lot of reading here to expand my horizon. any way as I like the idea of consultant wise king i will expand this fic more in future and maybe give it its own fic.  
> well that's enough for now  
> till next time  
> Ziren


End file.
